Helga's Letters
by allycat811
Summary: So,i wrote this and i hope you like it.I'm sorry for the mistakes i made,my computer doesn't work so... Anyway this story is about Helga meeting Arnold at the party but she has to move and they spend next eight years sending letters to each other.


**Ok,I got this idea and thought I write it.I don't own anything except my the idea and some characters.^^ So i hope you like it.**

Snow flakes were falling through the night like white little butterflies,some would fall on the window making interesting shapes,or fall farther on the cold ground. red roofs were getting were walking through the snow,wearing little hats on their heads,everything was merry...Passengers were walking down the streets with red faces,smiling...everyone was happy but her...She watched,through the window,with eyes full of sadness.

An old lamp spread light through the warm room.A middle aged women came into the living room,fixing her took a long pink dress out of the drawer , dress made for a sixteen-year old. .The woman smiled.  
-Helga!-She called someone.  
-I hear you,mom!  
-What are you doing?  
-I'm sitting next to the fireplace,in dads work room and drying my hair

-Is is dry?You should have washed it this morning.

-Just a minute...You have to see my curls!-From the work room were heard light footsteps and came a gorgeous girl that had the same eyes as her as her mother:blue,warm, hair,curly and blond,fell to her pretty face.  
-You'r hair is beautiful!-Mother smiled seeing her gorgeous daughter.

-You and i,mom,we're like two friends!

-Friends!You can clearly see that I'm older.-Mother said

-No!For me you are pretty i notice something:you're so sad!You'r not happy and you're hiding that from me mom why?  
-Goodness Helga,why would you think that?Why in the world would i be sad?All i need is to see you and I'm the happiest women in the world. Aren't you my good and kind and generous girl?-Women asked almost tearing up.  
-I am mom,but I'm not a kid anymore,i understand life now.I just don't know what's making you so sad ...

-Leave that kind of conversation!What time is it?Bob and Olga should be here by now.I wonder where are they.I'm going to get some tea,do you want some?

Helga nodded and mother walked out of the kitchen leaving her puzzled and confused once again,but she shrugged it was going to be her first party and she wanted to look put on her old dress and sat on her couch by the was watching the snow fall,and noticed someone,who captured her was a boy,about her age,with blond hair and piercing green was dressed formally,probably going to the was watching him with a smile on her up the window,he saw a gorgeous blond girl,and he couldn't tear his eyes were just looking at each at her,feeling like flying,there wasn't a better they stood there...Until she heard her mothers turned around and saw that her mother was carrying two cups of tea.

-All right,here you go sweetie...what were you looking at?-Her mother asked putting the cups on her table.

-Um...-Helga looked outside her window,but the boy was gone.-Nothing...-She said,got up and took her was drinking her tea lost in thoughts,when her mother's voice woke her up.

-Oh i almost forgot...Lila will come later.-Her mother said

-Oh... wonderfull.-Helga didn't hate Lila,she just didn't get along with was rich,bratty girl who only liked people for their money Doorbell rang and maid ran to open a few moments,they heard a voice.

-Helga! .A girl,dressed in a short green dress,came had long red hair tied in a braid,which fell to her white heels clapped as she ran and hugged Helga.

-Lila...great to see you.-Helga smiled she welcomed her anyway.

-So...is the dress ready?

-Of course Lila.-Helga said and went to her a minute she came back carrying a short pink dress,that had red ribbon around the waist and short sleeves.

-Oh...it's beautifull.-Lila said without emotion and turned her head around to hide her then smiled again,dishonestly.  
-Really?You like it?-Helga aked innocently and a little scared of her opinion.

-I do!It will look great on you.

But she said that without felt like she never showed liking to her dresses,her music,her hair,and her every friend always said they loved everything she told her mom,and she explained that Lila is was had a sister Rhonda,and well...She simply hated surprised Helga,they weren't ,they were rich.

-You know i met a boy he's going to be at the is so handsome,you should meet him too.-Lila said,faking a course she didn't want Helga meeting enchanted every guy in the city._"Helga Pataki!Helga!"_What was so special about her anyway?If she could she would say:_"What do you see in that stupid,little...You think she's gorgeous,just because she looks at you innocently."_But she was her cousin and she had to be quiet,sometimes take walks with her,and invite her to her didn't love her a bit.

-I have to go.I still need shoes to match my dress.  
-So when are you going to be there?

-We wont be first,that's for sure it's better to leave them waiting for me,than me waiting for them.  
-All right,see you there Lila.-Helga said closing the door._"Two more hours."_Helga sat down and started playing her piano which usually brought poetry and peace to her this time it brougt sadness.

-Why did you stop?-She heard her mother's voice.

-Maybe we should turn on the radio ,mom,it's funny how much you spent on my piano school,and nobody even listens to piano anymore.

-They should,who was that?

-Lila is going to the party too.i don't get her.

-Oh...The smartest one there is Granny their father is a good man too only his wife doesn't understand him.

-You should i don't know when are you going to eat 're going to dance and forget dinner that Olga?It is!-She ran and opened the door.

-Mommy!Helga,look at will be the prettiest girl at the party.-Olga was about twenty-two-years short was blond and her eyes pretty was wearing a long,red,sleeveless dress that covered her was simply sat down next to her was looking at the window and saw some boys running down the were happy,running flew open and a middle aged man came girl ran and hugged him.

-Dad!You'r home!

-Daddy!

-What's...Bob you'r here. We can leave!

-Yes we should it's almost seven o' ready girls.-The man said smiling

Helga ran to her room of the drawer she took a short,pink dress,carefully,watching not to ruin her curls and a few minutes she was looking at herself in a full-length mirror on her white flats and putting on her coat,she ran out of the living room,her mother,dad and Olga were waiting for her.

-Are you ready?

-Yes...i am.-Walking down the stairs all Helga could think was the party,the lights,her first ever...She'll meet someone there,fall in love...Oh how happy she'll hit her perfect curls and her red face but she didn't got into the car and drove fast to Helga's first party...


End file.
